


Guys My Age

by alliaskofyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Lotor, Will Update Tags As I Update the Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance works three jobs and attends college full time. He barely has the energy to take care of himself or the money to pay for all his expenses. A meeting with a beautiful stranger, however, might just ease his troubles.





	Guys My Age

Lance looks up at the man before him once more. Violet eyes peer at him curiously. “What did you say your name was again, sir?” He asks with the stereotypical polite lilt to his voice.

 

He can barely hear the man’s reply because of how loud the shop is. He thinks he hears “Lottie” and writes it down quickly, smiling at the handsome man as he leaves the first line for the next to wait for his drink. 

 

Lance loses sight of the man in the busyness of the shop but catches his eye on his way out. He seems interested in Lance, and, no, Lance doesn’t think this is because he knows he’s a hot piece of ass that anyone would want to tap, even though he is a hot piece of ass that anyone would want to tap. 

 

It’s noticeable in the way the man hovers, waits for a second to examine Lance as if he’s trying to figure him out. Lance can’t help but be drawn to him. He’s beautiful in an ethereal way: long, flowing blonde hair that’s almost white, cascading around his sharp, diamond-shaped face; flawless dark skin, with only a touch of age lines that hint at his older age, which Lance guesses is probably mid 30s; lean but lithe; tight button up and fitted slacks. Yeah, Lance could totally dig that, but the thought is gone as fast as the man leaves and the next flow of customers rushes in. 

 

\---

 

The next time the man comes in, the shop is fairly empty. Hunk washes dishes in the back and the front holds only a group of college students studying. Pidge sits atop the back counter arguing with Lance. 

 

“I cannot believe you just said that.”

 

Lance grins. “You’re just upset that I’m right.”

 

“The eleventh doctor is  _ not  _ the best Doctor!” Pidge yells, indignant. She scowls at Lance. “Twelve is by far the best. You’re insane.”

 

“Twelve is a grumpy old man who doesn’t understand how to have fun! Eleven has this soft anger that he hides beneath his charming exterior. He’s soft yet firm. The perfect combination. Plus, he’s hilarious and endearing. ” Lance defends. 

 

Pidge glares. “Twelve knows when to have fun, but he knows when to be serious and do the right thing! He’s just as soft as Eleven, but he isn’t as foolish or as reckless.”

 

“How dare-”

 

A cough from behind them interrupts the argument. “If I may...” 

 

Lance spins around to face the gorgeous man from yesterday. He’s dressed in a deep purple top that accentuates his eyes marvelously. It’s tightly fitted, the buttons seeming to plead for release. It takes Lance a moment to draw his eyes away from his strong chest. 

 

“Oh, apologies,” Lance pauses, remembering the name he heard yesterday. “Lottie, right? What can I get for you?”

 

The man smiles and chuckles deeply. “You know.” God, that voice makes Lance’s legs weak. “That’s not actually my name.”

 

Lance has the decency to be a tad embarrassed. “Oh?”

 

“It was so busy in here before,” the man replies. “That I don’t think you quite heard my name.”

 

“My apologies.” Lance smiles, giving his smolder, trying to win back the man’s favor. “How could I ever make it up to you?”

 

The man hums. “I think admitting that Twelve is the best Doctor will do.”

 

Pidge lets out a victorious yelp from behind Lance. 

 

Lance groans. “Not you, too!” He turns back to Pidge and pokes a finger at them. “Just because this gorgeous man-” a surprised laugh escapes the man behind him. “-thinks you’re right, doesn’t mean you are.”

 

Lance turns back to said gorgeous man. “And you, you lost ten attractive points because you agree with her.”

 

The man smiles. “Well, however, could I gain those back.” 

 

Lance’s heart beats rapidly in his chest. The man stares at him with an intensity that leaves him breathless. Yet, he still finds himself able to respond. “Hmmm.” He pretends to be deep in thought. “If you tell me your name.”

 

The man smiles once more, disarming Lance of any cautious thoughts. “It’s Lotor.” 

 

“Lotor, eh?” Lance likes the way his tongue curls around the name, the way his mouth moves to bring it into existence. Lotor must like it, too, because he watches Lance’s lips. 

 

Lance feels a thrill of success and bends over to write his number down on an old receipt. He hands it to a smirking Lotor. “Give me a call.”

 

“Maybe I will, Lance. Maybe I will.”

 

And with a smirk, he leaves Lance feeling excited and a tad desperate. 

 

\---

 

“What exactly are you whining about?” Hunk laughs and finishes rinsing off the last dish. The shop is closed and they are almost done with the closing tasks.

 

Lance sighs, completely exasperated, and leans on the end of the broom. “I’m  _ not  _ whining.”

 

Pidge groans from her place on countertop. “Loturd is all you have been able to talk about since a few days ago when he left.”

 

Lance chucks a dirty towel at their head and scowls. “His name is Lotor, and no I haven’t.” I mean, maybe he has, but Lance is too proud to admit how his mind has been consumed with the gorgeous stranger. Hopefully, soon to be not stranger. 

 

Hunk laughs again. “Lance, you barely know the guy. How do you know he isn’t some creeper?”

 

“He’s gorgeous Hunk. That’s all I need to know.” Lance places the broom against the wall. 

 

Hunk gives a stern look as he dries his hand with a worn cloth. “Don’t do anything stupid, okay? This guy could just be playing yo-”

 

“He can play me all he wants.” Lance sighs dreamily. 

 

Pidge throws the dirty towel back at him, hitting Lance square in the face. 

 

Lance rips it off and prepares to hurl it back at them, but his phone chirps from across the room. He darts over to it, fingers shaking slightly. He drops it with a clunk when it’s just Keith trying to confirm the homework due tomorrow. 

 

“How hard is it to text someone?” Lance groans. 

 

“Lance, you’ve only met him twice. You barely know him. Maybe this is a good thing.” Hunk pulls the drain and watches the water swirl down. 

 

“Yeah! Maybe he’s some serial killer or something.” Pidge chimes in. “You’re better off without him.”

 

Lance sighs and gives his characteristic finger guns. “You’re right. I’m too good for him.” But Lance can’t help the pull he feels toward Lotor. He can’t name it. He’s never felt it before. He’s drawn to the man. Something about his presence is calming and reassuring, but commanding and authoritative at the same time. Under Lotor’s intense gaze, Lance can’t help but feel like prey. 

 

\---

 

The next day, after a long day in classes, Lance lounges in the back office at Keith’s dad’s shop. It’s been terribly slow today with only one car to fix, and by fix, Lance means spin the tires and change the oil. So, all in all, he’s been pretty bored. He could be working on the homework he was assigned earlier today, but the idea of starting the new novel he can only vaguely remember the name of sounds repulsive. So, here he sits. Waiting for the owner of the car that was dropped off before he came into the shop to pick it up so he can go home and prepare for his next job. 

 

He sees a taxi pull up and Lance stands to greet the owner of the lavender Aston Martin. His mouth drops as he sees Lotor climb out of the taxi wit a grimace and a quick swipe of his hand down his neat, pleated suit. His eyes meet Lance’s with a smirk. Lotor saunters over to him and comes to a halt just in front of Lance. “Hello, Lance. Pleasure seeing you here.”

 

Lance tries to compose himself, tries to shake off the shock and excitement. “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

Lotor smiles and his eye drift to his car. “Is it ready?” 

 

Lance nods and walks toward the car. Lotor follows. “Yep! She’s all good, and the charge has already been applied to your card. 

 

Lotor nods, seemingly satisfied and turns back to Lance, pondering him for a brief moment before he asks, “You have two occupations?”

 

Lance, unsure of the reason for Lotor’s question, answers honestly. “Actually, I have three. I work on campus as well as a Spanish tutor.” 

 

Lotor scrutinizes Lance. Lance thinks he should feel uncomfortable under Lotor’s gaze, but the exposure he feels, the vulnerability under such an intense examination, has him more curious than nervous.

 

“You also attend classes?” Lotor asks, bewildered. 

 

Lance laughs at Lotor’s confusion about Lance’s insane schedule. “Yeah. It gets pretty crazy sometimes.” Lance acknowledges and scratches the back of his neck. He shrugs. “But, it’s just what I have to do to pay the bills.” 

 

Lotor purses his lips and his eyes flicker over Lance, before he asks, “What if I told you, you could attend classes, have your bills paid, and not have to work.”

 

Lance chuckles. “I’d say you’re crazy.”

 

Lotor hums thoughtfully. “I can easily pay for your education and any other bills you need paid.”

 

Lance’s laughter stops and he stares incredulously at Lotor, unsure of what to say. “What are you- Who do you- What?” He stutters out. 

 

Lotor smiles and steps closer to Lance. Lance takes a step back, unsettled by Lotor’s proposition. “I have enough money to do so. Why don’t you let me take care of you, Lance?”

 

Lance guffaws. “I can think of several reasons why I shouldn’t let you do any of that.”

 

Lotor pauses, clearly waiting for Lance’s reasons. 

 

Lance sputters. “One: I barely know you. Two: You have much better ways to spend your money. Three: I. Barely. Know. You. Like you’re gorgeous and all, but seriously, dude, c’mon on.”

 

Lotor gazes at him curiously. “So my age is not the problem. Just that you don’t know me?”

 

“I don’t care that you’re - what? Ten years older than me. You could be a serial killer or something.”

 

“I can assure you I am not.”

 

“That’s what a serial killer would say.”

 

Lotor laughs, loud and bright. “Possibly.”

 

“What would you expect in exchange for the money?” Lance questions, crossing his arms. 

 

“Just favors from you. Nothing you would be uncomfortable with. Nothing you couldn’t say no to. Your free will is essential.”

 

“What kind of favors?”

 

Lotor steps toward him, crowding him against the backseat door of the driver’s side of the Aston Martin and leans in close. He stops a breath away from Lance’s lips, his eyes meeting Lance’s for confirmation that this is okay. Lance nods, barely perceptible. Lotor smirks and leans in close meeting Lance’s lips with his own. It starts off sweet, a gentle peck, then two, then three, but when Lance opens his mouth against Lotor’s prodding tongue, the kiss quickly turns obscene. Lotor licks into Lance’s mouth, slow and deliberate, sucking on his tongue, nipping at his lower lip. 

 

He breaks away from Lance, smiling. “Favors similar to that. And more, if you’re interested.” Lotor steps back and opens the door to his car. He turns to Lance one last time. “I’ll be in touch.”

 

Lance steps away from the car and watches, breathless, as it pulls away and disappears down the street. 

 

\---

 

Lance stares at the eviction notice on the door and feels the urge to cry, to scream, to do anything that can erase the feeling of helplessness. He rips the notice of his door and stalks into this apartment, slamming the door behind him. The apartment is horrific. He knows this, but it’s the best he can afford - well barely afford. He thought he had negotiated this last month’s payment plan with his landlord, but it seems that Throk is tired of his late payments. He collapses onto his bed and stares listlessly at the ceiling.

 

He has no idea what he is going to do. He can’t move in with Hunk and Pidge. They don’t have the room. Allura would let him live with her, but he can’t put that kind of strain on their friendship. Shiro and Keith are happily together and he most definitely will not ruin their dynamic by adding his baggage into the mix. 

 

He groans and slings his arms over his eyes, trying to block out the setting sun that seeps light past his shitty blinds. His phone chimes next to him and he reaches for it blindly. He stares at the screen with bleary eyes. There’s a message from an unknown phone number, but he knows who the person is just by the contents of the message. 

 

_ If you are interested in the arrangement I proposed, meet me at this location tomorrow at three p.m.  _

 

Lance debates whether he should reply, but as he stares at the crumpled notice on the floor, he knows he doesn’t have a choice. Plus, Lotor is charming and beautiful; Lance can ignore the fact that he might be lethal. And that kiss. Just thinking about it leaves him breathless. So, he replies. 

 

_ I’ll be there.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will update this, but I'm really eager to finish it, so hopefully, I will finish it soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
